The myterious samurai
by gold anime goddess
Summary: a strange person appears at the the kamiya dojo wanting to see Kenshin.a lover? an old friend? a relative?find out r&r D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: really do you think I'm cool enough to own an anime/manga NOOOOOOOOO**

_**Finally, after all these years I get to see you again Shinta!!!!!!!**_

**Kenshin who was sleeping under the stars he had no idea who was about to appear in the who at god-like speed opened his eyes. **_**Someone dangerous is here. A suspicious figure dressed in a white samurai gi was at the sensed a dangerous amount of ki in the person. They both put there hands on there swords. Running towards each other they did a "battojutsu".The mysterious persons hair about three strands fell off. Kenshin's gi was ripped. "Who are you and what are you doing here,"Kenshin asked with amber eye's. The person came out of the shadows laughing." Boy you sure are different from the timid little boy that I knew," the person. Had ink black hair and pigtails with a smile that can scare the crap out of Satan.**_

"_**I asked a question, could you please answer it?" "Fine jeez so pushy. I am last name. Tell me did you ever hear these words,'Sayanora brother we'll see each other someday?' "Huh?" "Well two things. I said those words and as unbelievable as it is I'm your twin sister. It's okay if you don't remember me you've had a hard past so I under , let's talk inside my feet are killing me", Amaya said dragging Kenshin by the ear."ORO?!"**_

_**Kaoru woke up."*yawn* I better do some drills in the dojo." Amaya and Kenshin sat in the dojo. Kaoru,got dressed and went to the opened the door. Amaya and Kenshin were sitting on the floor of the eye's Kaoru's eye's were wide open ."Kenshin…."**_

_**So read and review! If you do you get a fluffy plushy doll! =D**_


	2. Now Kaoru Knows

Disclaimer: im not Nobuhiro Watsuki so… Vegeta: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me; thank u Vegeta =D.

Narrator: Last tome on Rurouni Kenshin….. Me: Kyle Hebert shaddup!!!!! *smacks with a newspaper*juss cuz you were the narrator for Dragon ball z an' Gt, doesn't mean you get to do Rurouni Kenshin. Kyle: I-I I was boredaaaaaaaaa. Me: fine for a little while.

"Kenshin...WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE IN HERE WITH A GIRL?" Kaoru yelled. Then she started beating him up. Amaya started to watch with amusement. "I knew my younger twin could be owned but this is to much," she just stared at Amaya."You're Amaya, right?" "Hm? How do you know my name?" "Well, isn't it obvious? I heard your conversation outside, "said Kaoru. "Wait then wouldn't you know that I'm Kenshin's twin yeah, I'm a day** older** twin sister."

"You have to be joking. How could you be a day older than him if you're twins", asked Kaoru. "Hmpf, just because were twins doesn't mean we have to be born on the same day. Twin means two offspring produced at birth." And Kaoru was defeted."Now when everyone's up I will introduce myself."

Pleze review -^_^-


	3. LALALALALALLALALALALLA

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin I would take out like 300 fillers.

**KAMIYA DOJO..NOON**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa,is breakfast ready?Yo, Kenshin is breakfast ready," shouted Yahiko. Yahiko quickly got dressed, afraid that Sanosuke might hog the ran through the dojo."Ahhhhh! I smell food. They better not be eating without me."Yahiko burst through the door and fell flat on his face._Hey how come there's two Kenshin's in the room?_

"Yahiko!You're gonna be fixing that door this afternoon," said looked up. He saw Kenshin, Sanosuke,Ayame,Suzume,Megumi,and another girl."Hey,who the heck is this girl," asked Yahiko."Kaoru, why did we all have to come here"Megumi questioned. "Nah, fy dond caa"said Sanosuke.(Translation A,I don't care.) "Well its cause you get free food", Said Megumi while pulling on his ear. Screams of pain were in the room. "Hello! Could you stop and let me introduce myself?! Thank you, well my name is Amaya and I'm Kenshin's older twin sister. Well, I was trained by a samurai. I'm probably going to stay here for a few days. Maybe a month or two."

"Uncle Kenny! Auntie Amaya!After were done let's play together!"

**IN THE EVENING **

"**Ahhhhh, I think I'm gonna hit the sack", said Amaya. "Oh,Amaya-san let me show you to your room!"**

**Reeeeeeeeeeeeview!!!!**


	4. Diner and a Show

Disclaimer: if I really owned this thing would I do all these **dis**claimers?

Today Kenshin was starring at his sister. One of the only similarities between the two was the 's hair was sort of red. Maybe an auburn streak or two. Trying to scan through his past where his twin would and Suzume were playing with a ball in the courtyard. They were playing that game where you have to keep the ball from falling on the ground. (It's fun! -^_^-)

Amaya was asked by Kenshin to not let run out of the gates. But she slept on the dojo's steps. Luckily came home before anything bad could happen." Well now who wants some sushi", Amaya asked. Everybody was with the idea. She was always looking at fish, so she jut has to be good at sushi.

"Every body will now taste the perfection of Amaya whatever- her- last- name- is" announced a random girl from another anime. "Renge, go bother someone else, security!" "No! You can't do this to me! Do you know who my father is?!" "Um, OK, let's finally taste this." "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!!"Munch, munch, munch, munch…"This is beautiful! It's like heavens in my mouth! This is good Miss Amaya! Thanks sister! Marry me!"

The whole room fell silent when Sanosuke asked for his wish to come true." Two things. One: Where the hell did that come from Sanosuke? Two: Where did that extra comment come from?" Me and Ayame of course!" "Auntie Kao you should've invited us to dinner." "Including me, ." "? I thought you left!" "Oh no, not this bull."

"Sanosuke, you can cuss all you want after these three leave", whispered Kenshin."Kenshin, I'm Sanosuke, I be who I wanna be, when I wanna be ,where I wanna be. Got that?" Kenshin nodded his head vigorously. Everyone laughed ._ So this is what it's like to be in a real family. They all probably don't care about anything. I hope nii-san will be happy. Forever_

_:P :P :P:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P_

Morning came like a slap in the face. Sudden, no warning, and quick. Well everyone woke up to Kaoru's ranting and raving about "The Carnival".Amaya never had never been to a carnival. (Or in a fancy cool, silk, kimono!)

Everyone saw the sights and smelt the rice balls and candy. They stopped buy the canon girl place. (Episode 17!)

"Hi Marimo!" "Hi guys you came just in time for the show! But... the knife thrower is in an emergency and can't perform." Everyone starred at Amaya. "What? I'm not throwing knives. It's too weird. Why can't **you** guys do it if you guys feel like volunteering for me?"

She cocked her head as if to say "I've made my point, whatcha gonna do about it?" Kenshin wrote on a piece of paper "Cause we donz its lasts yer", Amaya read aloud. "What the hell Kenshin? Can't you write like a person?" "Amaya, I know what you're doing. Changing the subject won't give us the answer to the question. So are you gonna do it or not?"

Will Amaya do the stunt or will she not? Find out next time! =D


	5. Knives and Hits

Disclaimer: I own Amaya. Nothing else.

Everyone's eyes were on Amaya. What would she say?

"Fine! But you pay me double the regular deal?" "Deal!" Kenshin smiled.

"Miss Amaya, your uniform." "Wha? Fine … I hope this fits."

"The shows abut to start! Get ready guys!"

"For this afternoon, we decided to do a little show before the main event, and we shall start with the knife thrower!"

"Auntie Amaya , good luck!" "Don't miss any!" "Do your best!"

"Gosh, saying this makes me wanna miss and stab the guy in the head. OK now GO!"

The first knife had hit the top part of the wood. Everyone cheered._Hmm I'm getting the hang of this thing._Amaya threw another knife. This time it hit by the left leg. She threw four at once. The knives made a scar that looked just like Kenshin's.

"Take our money!" " DO it again!" "That was cool!" "We love you!"

"Wow! Amaya is really good," said Sanosuke. "Sanosuke and Amaya sittin' in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the…" Pow! "Shut up kid!" "Owww…"

"Sanosuke! Why did you hit my apprentice? For this you cannot come to the dojo", Kaoru said. " Oi! Who told you to boss me around?" " I told me to boss you around!" "Really? Now I am telling myself to boss you around! I am coming to your house to get free food! Whatcha gonna do now huh?" Kaoru stood up. "I'm gonna kill !"

"So immature. Kaoru when are you gonna stop beating up people and use your words?" Kaoru twitched. "Shut up Megumi! Kenshin! Help me here!" "Oro! Actually I don't wanna get involved…" "Oh really? I guess you can't live at my house now can you?" "Hey, Kaoru-san, can we leave", Amaya asked suddenly. "Well sure." After that certain incident, they went to the scary house.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BOO HOO HOO…" "I really don't see how this place is scary..", Amaya said. "Che, me either", Sanosuke spat. _Hey that chick with the pig tails is hot. Maybe if I…_ Luckily Amaya could sense that a pervert was trying to grab her so she taught him a lesson. " Damn you pervert!" So she kicked him in the nose , punched him in the gut, then kneed him in the nuts. The man was stricken with pain. After that incident , Kenshin and Amaya left to get groceries.

"Amaya , don't you think you went to far earlier?" "Damn Kenshin, I should've sliced him in half for what was about to do. Of all people other than me you should he angriest!"Kenshin looked down. Amaya sighed. "Look Kenshin. Let's make stew when we got home. It'll taste good OK?" He nodded.

That night they had stew. Just like Amaya said it'll be good ,and it was so good hat Kaoru demanded that she knew the recipe. In fact that would help everyone in this world wouldn't it? Sanosuke went home and Yahiko was telling everyone else abut his encounter with some thugs. "Then I smacked him with my bamboos word , and let the police deal with he rest." "Good Yahiko. For that , your training will be vertical slashes". "Dang! That's all I ever do! Can't I do something else?" "Go to bed"! I'm going so you go. And don't say anything!"

Amaya went to bed. _I wonder what ht Kaoru person effects Kenshin. Why are they in love?_

_Did u like it? Well review and tell me wat u think!_


End file.
